


Quick Draw

by TythianWriter



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Vampires, Outlaws, Sheriff - Freeform, Useless Lesbian Vampire, Vampires, Wild West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TythianWriter/pseuds/TythianWriter
Summary: Another bad summary by fanboy552!
Laura is the sheriff of a small town and Carmilla is an instumental part of a gang of outlaws





	1. Incident At The Bank

Laura walked into the sheriff’s office, a mug of steaming coffee in her hand. She would need it, too, since she had barely gotten any sleep last night. She stayed up to finish a letter to her dad (who still worried about her even though she was an adult). It was somewhat embarrassing, really. As she strode to her desk in the back of the building, some of her officers came up to her, all of them blabbering about something or other.  
“Ms. Wilkins claims her next-door neighbor stole her pearl necklace.”  
“The Lamia hit the next town over! They might come here next!”  
“The Hand of Vordenberg and the Lamia clashed again! The townspeople are getting worried!” Laura brushed them all off. She wasn’t overly worried about either of the two gangs in her vicinity. Laura reached her desk and sighed. The amount of paperwork on her desk was staggering. It was amazing that even out here in the west, sheriffs were still loaded with red tape. She picked up the first file folder off of her desk, opening it up. Laura scanned the top line. Another complaint from the townspeople about how the sheriff’s office handled things. As she was about to start drafting a response, Laura heard gunshots echo across the street. Laura shot up, barking orders to her force.  
“Armitage, Callis, Kirsch, make sure the townspeople don’t get hurt. LaFontaine, Perry, Lawrence, with me.” Laura said, reaching under her desk for her pistol and ammo. As she strapped them on, she saw her officers doing the same. The force followed her orders flawlessly. Laura rushed out the door, with LaFontaine right beside her. Laura gazed across the street, looking for the source of the commotion. She located it within a few seconds- the bank. There were two men standing outside the double doors, with their weapons drawn.  
“Perry, Danny, you guys think you can take those two people?” Laura asked while crouched behind a building.  
“Yeah, definitely. What do you have in mind, Sheriff?” Danny responded.  
“LaF and I are going to sneak around back and see if anyone is still inside. They wouldn’t post guards if there wasn’t.” Laura replied. As the two other officers snuck off, Laura turned to LaFontaine.  
“You up for this?” she asked.  
“Of course,” LaFontaine responded, pulling out their gun. The two went around to the back of the bank, where there was a concealed basement door. LaFontaine shot the lock off, the bullet pinging against the metal. Laura slipped into the sublevel. It was dark, but her eyes soon adjusted. The two quickly found the stairwell leading up to the main floor. LaFontaine took the lead as they walked up the stairs. The two emerged from the staircase. Laura paused, hearing the gunshots from outside pinging against the sides of buildings and hitting their targets.  
“Hollis, let’s go!” LaFontaine whispered urgently.  
“Right,” Laura answered, refocusing. Both officers moved to the back of the bank, where the vault was. Laura stopped behind a wall, motioning for LaFontaine to do the same. Laura peered around the corner. There were two outlaws standing by the vault, with a third working the vault open.  
“What do we do, chief?” LaFontaine asked. One of the outlaws turned and drew her gun, pointing it at where Laura and LaFontaine were standing. Laura heard the hammer click into position. Laura drew her pistol and fired, the bullet slamming into the outlaw’s gun. The outlaw dropped her gun, hissing.  
“Did you see that?” Laura exclaimed. “I actually hit something!” The other two outlaws spun around, drawing their own guns. Thankfully, Danny, Kirsch, and Perry arrived then, all aiming their guns at the three safe-crackers.  
“Surrender!” Laura said loudly. The outlaw who had been disarmed motioned, and the other two dropped their guns and held their hands up. Laura motioned to Danny, who went to handcuff the trio. Surprisingly, the three offered no resistance. As Danny and Kirsch pushed the outlaws out of the vault room, the leader, the one who had tried to shoot Laura, leaned closer to her and said,  
“Don’t forget to grab my gun.” Laura took a step back, and the outlaw laughed. Laura remained behind, watching as the dark haired outlaw was dragged away.


	2. Sorry

Hey any readers this might have.  
I'm sprry I wasn't able to continue this. I just am not getting any inspiration for this and haven't for a long time. If anyone who reads this wants to continue it, be my guest. I would love to read an actually good fic with this premise.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed! I will try to have updates on Saturdays, but I'm bad at schedules, so....  
> Anyway, sorry this is somewhat short. I promise, I will try to get them longer!


End file.
